Doushite Suki Nan Darou?
by Meiru
Summary: Full Moon!! Takuto's in love with Mitsuki, but he doesn't realise it until the end! A one shot fic, and in Takuto's P.O.V R&R! Disclaimer: FMWS doesn't belong to me!


Doushite Suki Nan Darou?  
  
AN~ This is my first Full Moon fic. It's one shot, and I hope you like it!! Flames will be used to roast Eichi =) Oh yeah, since I've only been able to read four chapters of the manga and watch four episodes of the Anime, you won't need to worry about spoilers...^^;;  
sorry for people who hate this kind of thing but it's in Takuto's point of view, because just the way I planned this fic it wouldn't work otherwise. Sorry! _ If I can I'll make a normal P.O.V version sometime soon! ^_^  
"Person talking"  
"Me and my BIG mouth"=one word stressed  
The word 'Damn' AKA swear word, is used RARELY and ONLYbecause this is Takuto. I don't swear in real life and would look childish to replace the word damn with 'dang' or 'darn'   
  
Doushite Suki Nan Darou?   
  
--Why Do I Love You So Much?  
  
Takuto's P.O.V   
  
Today she was working on writing lyrics for ANOTHER one of those love songs. Probably directed to Eichi-kun, I thought bitterly. Sometimes I just wish I went over to America and collected that damn kid's soul! But that would break Mistuki's heart, and the LAST thing I want to do is to cause her to be depressed. I inwardly slapped myself. What am I thinking!? I'm a Shinigami, (not full, but still!!) so why should I care? All I'm supposed to do is wait for her to die and guide her soul to Heaven... Right?... I shook my head trying desperately to get a grip on myself. This all started a little while after I arrived at Mistuki's home. What is this feeling? I've never felt it before...  
  
"..kuto?"  
I abruptly snapped out of my thoughts, I hadn't realised Mistuki was trying to talk to me.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Takuto! I asked you if you could read these new lyrics, and tell me what you think."  
As long as it doesn't say Eichi anywhere in it.... I immediatley thought. I came up with no reply, just held my hand out for it, and she handed it to me.  
  
Basically all the song was about was that someone, or Mistuki, was in love with someone probably that brat Eichi; but he didn't know, and he just thought they were friends. Ugh! Very loveydovey. But for what it was, it was actually written quite well. I reread it, and I it actually touched me.  
  
"Looks good." Looks good!? Even to me it was actually kind of touching!!   
  
Mituski smiled at me, which was her way of saying 'thankyou'. Suddenly I felt really really hot, and I wondered if someone was playing with the thermostat. Probably Tanaka.  
  
"Takuto? Are you sick? You're all red. Oh wait! What a stupid question, Shinigami don't get sick, do they?"  
I shook my head. They can feel pain and bleed despite the fact they're dead; but they don't get sick. Mistuki expecting to also recieve an answer, but on not getting any, she left her room to watch a bit of Television, since her grandmother didn't let her watch much.(Worried she might damage her eyes as well)  
  
I absent mindedly followed her literally walking through the door. I shuddered, that sounds more like what ghosts do... I walked slowly, allowing her to get ahead. Maybe a little too slowly, she came charging straight back before I made it out of the hall way. She crashed into me and fell down. As I helped her up, she announced that according to the television, there was going to be a meteor shower tonight.  
  
"Takuto tonight can we go outside and look at it?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Sure whatever, but let's go back in your room before your grandma or Tanaka hear you talking to 'no one' and think you've gone crazy." We both quickly retreated to walk into her room but then Mistuki absent mindedly shut the door in my face. However that was no problem for me as I simply stepped through the door without opening it. As I did so, Mistuki opened the door again to apologise and was shocked to see half of me in her room and the other still outside of it. "Gack! Takuto! Don't DO that! It freaks me out everytime! Oh! I wanted to say sorry for shutting the door in your face, I'm still not used to having 'guests'. And normally grandma calls me instead of coming in here."  
  
"Sorry, and don't worry about it." I replied while walking through the door entirely.   
  
"Where's Meroko? I haven't seen her yet today!"  
  
"Probably out flying somewhere I imagine."  
Actually probably sulking about you 'stealing' me from her. I snorted.  
  
"Eh?"   
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Hmm. I can't wait until the meteor shower! I've heard they look beautiful and I've never seen one before. Have you ever seen one before Takuto?  
  
"If I did, it would've been before I died. My mind's blank about everything before that, except for the fact that I know I used to sing."  
  
"Is it depressing losing all of your memories Takuto?"  
  
"Not really since I know what will happen if I remember them before I become a full Shinigami."  
  
"I'd be sad for me even if I knew I'd turn into a ghost. Would you want to remember them if you didn't turn into a ghost as in a result?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered so bluntly I shocked myself.  
The day went by rather slowly after our conversation. Mistuki had started trying to make a tune with her new lyrics, which of course invovled her to sing. She started coughing so much after a little while I thought I could see a hairball come out of her mouth. I snapped my fingers, causing her to transform into her sixteen year old body.  
  
"Thanks Takuto."  
Here comes that feeling as if I was suddenly transported into a desert again! What's wrong with me?  
Mistuki then started singing with no problems, but she did it quietly so her grandmother wouldn't hear. By the time she was satisfied, Tanaka called Mistuki for some miso soup. Mitsuki started walking out the door, and I quickly transformed her back to her normal self again by snapping my fingers; before it was too late. She laughed.  
  
"Thanks Takuto! I completely forgot, I don't know what I'd do without you!"   
  
I don't know what I'd do without YOU either.... Damnit! Stop it!! I shook my head hard, as if I thought I'd stop thinking of this kind of thing by doing so. When Mitsuki left the room with a puzzled look on her face, I exited by floating up and through the roof. There I found the 'missing' Meroko.  
  
"Oi Meroko, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Watching the sunset." It was THAT time ALREADY!? "Why? Were you worried about me or something?" Meroko asked hopefully.  
  
"No." I said a little TOO quickly. She looked at me with a hurt expression, damnnit Meroko! I didn't mean to say that!  
  
"You'd better tell HER soon, before it's too late..." And with that, Meroko flew off, leaving me behind. Tell HER? I thought about her words, tell 'HER' what?  
  
After a little while I figured she must know something that I don't, or haven't realised.   
  
Suddenly what looked like a comet fell. A couple more then joined in, and then there were even more. They multiplied by the second. The meteor shower!! Without pausing to think, I slipped through the roof as if it was automatic. Unfortunately Mitsuki was right where my 'target' was. Luckily for her I didn't come crashing down on her, my just simply bumped her head a bit. That's not such a crime, is it? "Oi! Mitsuki!" I called out, signalling her to move out of my way.  
  
"Ouch! Oh there you are Takuto!" Mitsuki exclaimed looking up, then quickly moved out of my way as I descended to the floor.   
  
"Sorry." I muttered. I was shocked that she actually heard me.  
  
"That's okay Takuto! Let's go outside now."   
After a couple of moments just watching the shower, Mitsuki finally broke the silence. "It's beautiful, isn't it Takuto?" She murmured.  
Not as beautiful as you... UGH! What's with all these thoughts!- Then it hit me. It was so obvious and clear to me as if a lightbulb just lit up a dark area. I turned to face her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned to me like I expected.   
  
"Mitsuki, I love you."  
  
THE END  
  
AN~ So, what did you think? Corny, stupid, good, great, or if I'm lucky even excellent/wonderful/fantastic?? lol Everytime I finish something I always feel so proud of myself (even it's just one chapter long...lol) because before I could NEVER finish ANYTHING no matter how long or short it was. Now look at this! It's not TOO bad if I do say so myself =) *ahem* Review or die mwahahaha! Flames will burn Eichi... Oh yeah, in your reviews, PLEASE don't mention what happens with Eichi! I don't know, and I don't want the series to be spoiled for me knowing what happens.  
Oh yeah, if I get enough reviews asking for it, I'll make a sequel with Mitsuki falling for him ^_^ Oh yeah, tell me how I did with the Takuto P.O.V please, I've NEVER written that way before, so I'm just wondering if I did an okay job at it. MitsukiXTakuto forever!! ^_^  
Ja ne!  
--Meroko 


End file.
